


When the Walkers Appeared (Downton Abbey Drabble)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Downton Abbey, Walking Dead
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the comment_fic prompt located <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/310466.html?thread=56612290#t56612290">here</a>: The Walking Dead, any/other, POV of other people in the world when the walkers appeared</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Walkers Appeared (Downton Abbey Drabble)

There’s really no reason for a sailor to even be at Downton – he’s miles from sea. 

It was a stupid thought, but it was the first coherent one Daisy could muster. All the others were stammering, terrified screams at the sight of a torn, bloodied corpse lurching through their tiny yard. Her screams stay silent, though.

She knows that’s how they find you.

She drops to the floor, inching along the smooth tile towards the door. She hasn’t trained for this, hasn’t trained for anything. But she has to be ready now because that thing is coming for her now.


End file.
